A Castle For Two
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: After another hard day of ruling Anna suggests to relucent Elsa to take a day. Fighting with her feelings for her sister Elsa agrees. The two go out for some fun, but it might turn into something more. Summary is a WIP. Angst warning and Elsanna don't like don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a friends idea, and since I have yet to see the movie (want to though) this all based on what she told me write.**

I entered my chambers after another rough day of counseling the kingdom. Even after proving that I am no longer a frozen, monster of ice the people still seem to shiver with fright at my mere presence. I landed face first upon my bed and onto the royal blue sheets. To tired from the day to move hardly I blindly removed my crown to place it onto the nightshade. Something warm grazed my fingers and I stood up quickly to see that it was only my younger sister Anna. Her face was alight with her dazzling smile that was infectious. I could not help but smile myself. Her red hair removed from it's tie back fell like waves over her shoulder's. I blushed as I imagined running my finger through it. Anna must have saw this and I became nervous of what she exactly might think of my hidden desire's. "Oh, Elsa you look absolutely exhausted. I think tomorrow you should skip on the royal duties."

Relief flooded through me, then once I had time to process her words an icy spike went through my blood. I had spent months regaining the trust of these fickle people, and my dear, and lovely sister was requesting me to miss a day. "But-"

I was interrupted when Anna placed a finger upon my lips. "Just for one day."

If it was not for my title as queen I would gladly leap over the moon for my sister. She stuck her lip out in a cute pout and gave me those sweet, innocent, and manipulative blue eyes. The blush got deeper, and my heart skipped a beat. Biting my lip I answered, "Okay."

She bent down, gave me a quick hug, and brushed her lips against my cheek. As she walked away she listed everything we were going to do. "This will be great Elsa, we can have snowball fight, go ice skating, make snow angel's-" she had faded out the door at that moment.

I brought a hand up to my cheek still able to feel the warmth from where her lips had touched. I fell back to the soft sheets with my mind only thinking about all the fun we were going to have. I hoped that my distasteful thoughts would not come and ruin the joy.

The next morning before the sun even had a chance to rise Anna had a woken me. She had already dawned on her cloak and was ready for the day. I grabbed mine, and we snuck out before the chamber maids could stop us. Once we had hit the forest edge I removed my hood, and Anna followed. "I told you this was going to be great," she laughed half out of breath.

I covered my mouth to hide the chuckles that wanted to escape. Taking a more serious tone, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To your castle silly," she replied, taking my hand and lead the way. "It's my favorite place in all of Arendelle. That damn blush crept back up to my cheeks, and the icey monster of lust began to taunt me. I could imagine how her sweet cries of pleasure would sound as I laid atop of in the solitude space of my frozen castle. I was broken away from thought as soft finger laced together with mine as we walked side by side up the snowy hill. We crossed the bridge I had created during my own exile. Once she saw the castle of my own icy power she let go of my hand and ran towards the door. The empty warmth in my hand tingled, and soon faded away in my cold palm. Shaking away more of those sinful thoughts I raced after her. Anna had already entered and was spinning around in the middle of the floor where the snow flake was. "I love your castle so, much, it is just so free and it reflects your personallity," she gushed. "I sometimes wish I could have one of my very own."

"I am glad you love," I felt a smile cracked. "Maybe, after all our fun is done I shall see what I can conjure up." Seeing her love a place that only represented my own selish angest actually made me feel better about the caslte. To me the place only reminded me of what could have happened to my little sister. My own emotion seemed to have spoken for me already as snow began to flutter around the room.

"See, Elsa I told you this was great idea!" Anna said joyious, as she stuck her tongue out to caught one. "But you could have waited!"

"Then shall we get started?" It was going to take all my might to remain composed. Not to think about her tasting more of my icy power, or how her warm body would feel against mine. The snow came down faster to signify my heighten feelings.

"Yeah, I want to make a snow fort, then I'm going to beat you in a snowball fight!" she challenged."

"I doubt that," I told her, accetping her challenge.

Anna left the room, and went back out, I followed, to see that she was already working on her fort. I laughed, as I flicked my hand and one stood in the snow ready for battle. She looked up from her tiny mound to see mine, "Hey, that is no fair."

"All is fair in snows and war," I countoured.

Not to long later Anna had completed her snowy lumpy fort. "Are you ready, your highness?" she called over the wind?

I threw one of the balls over hitting her fort directly. Part of it crumbled, and she tossed one only to have it break once it hit the ice wall of mine. This 'war' of ours continued on until her fort had been demoshlied. "Do you want to call it quit's?" I asked as snow covered her hair.

"That depends, are you having fun?"

I was having fun indeed, and I had yet to think of my sister lustfully. With a legit smile I called back, "Yes, this has been enjoyable."

The wind had picked on it's own accrod, and when it let up a little I had lost sight of Anna. My heart sank. I rushed over calling her name. All that was left was her destoryed fort, and a pile of snow balls. I yelped as something grabbed me around the waist, and brought me to the snowy ground. "Do we call it truce?" Anna whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, but she began to run her hands over my sides causing me to start laughing.

I managed to get free, and pinned her to the snowy ground. I felt her shiver, not from my touch, but the weather itself. "We should get you inside," I voiced my concern

She grabbed my waist beginning me closer, "No, it is fine, besides I don't want to ruin the fun."

"But, you'll freeze," I told her.

"Then help, and warm me up." Then she placed her lips on my mine, sending shock though my core. I pulled back surprised, overwhelmed, and overjoyed. "I have been wanting to do that for a while now," she admitted.

"You too?" I inquired, dazed.

"Yes, I love you Elsa. I just never thought you ever felt the same."  
I placed a kiss on her lips, feeling her tongue run across my bottom lip I complied and allowed her deepen the kiss. We both pulled away, "I love you too, Anna."

"I still want to build that ice castle," she said with a childish smile.  
My icy power seemed to want to conjure her wish as the loving emotion's from my heart, and her returned feeling's. I glanced up too that an ice wall had encased us. "Let's build that ice castle together," I said kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's official I'm an Elsanna shipper, damn I love this pairing. I know it's wrong, but they are so cute together. Thanks for all the Follows and Favs.

The day had finally come to a draw as Anna and I laid in the snow making snow angels. Standing up so not to ruin mine. I held out my hand for Anna. With a smile plastered on her freckled face she grabbed it and I pulled it her up. Wrapping her arms around me we embraced for a few seconds. Feeling her warm breath on my cheek I felt myself smile knowing that my love for her was accepted and that she loved me. We turned back around to see both our angels, "Wow, yours looks great."

I gazed upon the figures down into the snow. "I like yours better, but nothing is better than the real thing," I said, kissing her cheek.

Her face began to coat in red, "Elsa." She reached for my hand and I obliged by lacing my finger with hers. As she stood there watching the sun begin to set, it reflected upon the crystal ice formation of the new castle that stood beside mine. It reminded me of everything I love about her. From her youth, to the her beauty, to that wild, but lovable personality. Those amazing diamond blue eyes that sparkle just like her castle. From the corner of my eye I saw her watching me. I turned and grabbed her other hand. "Thank you for this amazing day."

She brought me into an embrace, "You're welcome, Elsa."

Leaving the embrace, but still holding hands I leaned in for a kiss, which she happily accepted. I could practically feel myself melting under those warm red lips, that tasted like chocolate and sunshine. Anna pulled back, and sneezed. It sounded like a cute little mouse. I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep from not laughing. The cuteness of it reminded of the time I tired to teach her to ice skate. I removed my cloak and placed it over hers. "It's getting late, should head home before you catch a cold," I said kissing her nose.

As we began to walk down the mountain Anna grabbed my arm and lent her head on my shoulder. I smiled as we carried on like this until we reached the kingdoms gates. The sudden ping of guilt hit me like an avalanche of what we had done up in the mountain. Anna left go of my hand and went through first. She turned to see that I still had not followed. A worry look overtook those blue eyes. Once I would cross the threshold leading to the town of those judgmental people would throw a fit. For not being there in my throne listening to their complaints about what my eternal winter cause tomorrow I would no doubt receive an earful. They expected me to marry a man, have a heir, and live for their whims until I die from stress, or freeze myself solid. If they would were to ever find out that I am in love with my sister they might treat me less like a queen and more like a witch. I bit me lip at the sheer thought of being burned alive. A voice interrupted my thought, "Elsa, are you not coming?"

I shook my head, to see Anna at the edge of the town with a hand extended for me. I had vowed to myself I would protect her, and I would keep that promise until my last frozen breath. I reached out towards the love of my life, grabbed her hands allowing the warmth to consume me, and we headed for the castle. My concerns and doubts would just have to wait until the morn for now I want to enjoy the rest of my day with my sister

Sneaking through the back door that lead through the cellar, and into the kitchen. Anna poked her head out and signaled for me to follow. As we tip toed through the empty dark room, slight giggles escaped out mouths. Entering the dimly light hall Anna had taken lead I heard the ratting of armor from a guard. Grabbing her hand I dragged her into the nearest room, which turned out to be a closet. I could feel her breath in the dark area as I had her pinned up against the wall. "Anna," I breathed softly.

"This sneaking around the castle at night is quite naughty," Anna said whispering in my ear."

The sensation tickled, and I had to fight the moan that wished to escape from my throat. Her warm breath on my ear was casing me to want to take her under once again. I no longer heard the heavy footfalls, and decided to peek out. I glanced out to see nothing. "Alright An-" I was interrupted as Anna pulled me back into the dark space. She held me back with a hand around my waist, and kissed me hard. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt hers and my own need wanting to manifest.

She broke the kiss, and a lighthearted laugh graced my ears. "Elsa, the door is almost frozen over."

Ice had encased half of the wooden door, I felt myself blush at my own heighten sense's, and embarrassment to what happened. "I think maybe we should call it a night," I suggested.

Anna yawned showing that I was right, "Okay, Elsa, but can you carry me?"

The day's actives must have exhausted her out, I rolled my eyes at her innocence's. "All alright, but don't expect every time."

Leaving the closet and not a guard in sight I reached out for the already sleeping Anna. After I had my little sister curled up my arms like those princess' begin carried by knights I made my way to her room. She looked so cute and sweet in my arms as she slept with what seemed to be a care in the world. The journey was easily made and soon I was at her room.

After I had tucked my little sister into her bed, and lightly kissing her forehead I left her to allow her a good night's rest. I entered my room I began to remove my cloak, but not without smelling it to find Anna's scent to be intoxicating. I removed my dress with just a simple wave of my hand, and with another I produced a night gown. I strolled over to the window where I saw both of our castle's setting side by side under the moon's light. I sighed lovingly at the beautiful creation our love my magical could compose when it was not begin used out of fear and selfishness. It was a castle unlike any other, for it was constructed by the both of us. And as long as it stood in all it's icy glory I knew my fears about our love would be forgotten and melt away.

A/N: Kind of just a fluff chapter, but there more heavy stuff to come, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised chapter three! Major angst here but I am writing from Elsa's POV. Enjoy?!

I was having one of those nights. The kind where the mind won't shut up, and keeps reeling about everything simultaneously. The kind where all a restless person does is toss and turn. One second you're hot the next freezing (mostly cold on my part). Flipping the pillows over again and again. Folding then this way, and that just to find a comfortable position. I finally gave up, and just laid there feeling the coolness of the air around me.  
I stared at the ceiling and decided to form snowflakes to calm my racing nerves. As I waved my hand forming dazzling unique designs out of ice I started to think of my lovely sister. I loved her so much, and I would risk my life to protect her as she had done for me. I loved everything about her, that red hair always tied in two braids, those wonderful diamond blue eyes that sparkled when they stared in awe. I loved her personality, from her kind heart, to her energetic, optimism. Indeed that girl can be a little eccentric, but her flaws are cute when she fumbles around. I subconsciously touched my fore and middle finger to my lips thinking about those warm kisses we shared. How they first started out gentle like when a flower opens after a sun's morning caress. To something more fierce bringing our the raging monster from inside. A beast of my own isolated desire's that wished for comfort and the warmth my sister had to offer. All the cute sounds she made as I dragged my cool lips down her bare skin sending chills all through her. The snow flake I had been working on at that second exploded as all memories and feelings returned to my mind, and body.

The sudden chiming of the clock startled me from my lovely thoughts. After two chimes it went back to ticking. I yawned knowing that I was tired, and that if did not get to sleep before the sky wakes up Anna would have my head. I relaxed upon the soft down pillows, closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to sweep me away.

Sleep though was not a safe haven for me ever since my coronation. My fears, and worries had manifested themselves into a haunting reoccurring nightmare every night. It started out the same with me running through a field freezing every flower I touched. A frozen trail laid waste to the ground behind me. Under the cool moon's light I could make out the shadows of the citizens chasing me with torches, for they saw me as a sorceress that must be burned. The further I ran the more frigid the dream became until I was stopped dead cold in my tracks as I came face to face with Anna. "Elsa," her voice would cry, sending a chilling wave through me. "You have get out of here, before they find you."

"I know, Anna," my own silent words saddening me, "but I don't want to leave you."

She embraced me and she said in a light tearful whisper, "I love you, Elsa."

The pain of her confession struck me hard every time, however I remained strong, wrapped my arms around and returned her feelings, "I love you too, my dear sister." We parted, and I ran to become lost in the darkness of my subconscious.

Soon I find myself at the edge of a cliff, and the vengeful shouts get closer. I try to manifest a bridge to escape, but it is useless. I am powerless at this moment. I shrink to my knees in fright, and sorrow, as the shadows begin to encase me. Their voice are filled with hate towards me, the infidelity I commit, and my ice. I attempt to council them, but it is no use. Their opinions were already formed, their minds made up, and my death on their minds. I begged and pleaded for them to understand, but I could feel twine ropes around my wrist, ankles, and neck. Dragged along my own snow the shadows strung me up to two frozen trees. Struggling to gain freedom the torches are waved tauntingly in front of my icy blue eyes. Simply looking at the flames burns my cool skin. It gets closer, and I so desperately want to cry for help or cry for Anna. As I feel the fire began to scorch my skin a voice in the distant starry night wakes me from my torment.

I open my eyes to see morning light. Exhaling a sigh of relief that it was over for the night a whimper caused my alarm. I glanced over to see that Anna was surrounded by ice spikes I must had conjured my hellish sleep. My eyes widen at the thought of hurting her. "Elsa, is everything alright?" she squeaks.

Dismissing them, I asked breathlessly, "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shakes her mane of frazzled hair.

I plaster on a smile glad to see her safe. Leaving my bed, I embrace her loving the warmth from her skin, the smell of her breath and hair. Just everything about her made my life feel so much better and worth living for. "Oh, yes, Anna, I'm just fine." A lie of course, but I hated worrying her.

"That's great! So, do you want to build a snowman?"

I could only laugh at her adorable nature, that naive personality. "Yes, a thousand times yes," I replied gently kissing her on the lips. She moved hers along with mine as we deepen the kiss. Melting under her touch, I wished to have stayed there all day. I pulled back through remembering I have things that must be done. "However, we will have to do that later. I do have royal duties to attend today, sorry."

"I understand, besides Kristoff said he wanted to ask me something!" She hugged me once more then skipped off, but not without stopping first. "I love you, Elsa!"

"And I you."

Outside in the warm sun's golden light I watched Anna spend time with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. It was not that hated the mountain men for spending time with my sister. By all means he had to be better than that Hans. A chill ran up my spine thinking of that man. I bit my lip wondering what the feeling was that started to eat away at my heart every time I saw her smile with him. Ice began to crystallize upon the window still. Backing away a knock sounded at the door, I inhaled knowing it was not Anna's special knocks. "Enter," I beckoned a regal tone. In walked a servant with a guard behind her, even as queen the servants still feared me. I relaxed, and put on a smile, a facade to mask my utter hatred for not being able to spend time with my Anna

"Here are the swatches for you to go over, Queen Elsa," the servant muttered in a hushed and frightened whisper. Of all the mundane things they wanted done it had to be curtains.

"Thank you, just place them upon the table." She did and left as quickly as she came with the guard. This had become my norm, everyone kept a fair distance worried I would cast an icy spell on them or freeze them like I had done to Anna. I thought everything would be wonderful after the sun returned, the ice had melted, and the snow stopped. Alas, it seemed to have made life worse, as well as my guilt about this curse. All I wanted to do was show them that I was safe to be around, I figured the ice skating would do the trick. That did not pan out as well as I had hoped after it was all said and done the citizens went back to their worries.

Shuffling around the curtain swatches I began to converse out loud. A habit I acquired during my exile. "Maybe I should let it go. They might warm up to me eventually." Doubt crossed my mind, "Yes, but the aspect of supernatural, godly powers is what drives the problem. Yet, even if those ingrates don't understand or see the promise of what is like to have a powerful ruler, you still have Anna." Just saying her name brought me from my anger and placed a smile on my face. She understood, and loved me not matter. I knew as long as I had her there was nothing to worry about not even my own haunting nightmares.

With my thoughts on her I glanced out the window once more to see the lake Anna, and Kristoff bent down on one knee. I felt a stab at my fragile heart. _Please being tying your boots, _I prayed to the gods. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black velvet box. Anna's eyes were wide with either joy or fear, I could not tell. Enraged at the thought of this mountain man coming between my sister and I, I waved my hand causing an ice spike to protrude from the ground hitting the box. Realizing what I had done a second too late I saw them glance in my direction, and my blood ran cold.

A/N: Decided to end there just cause I felt it was good place to stop, and what was going to be sweet innocent story went darker then I imagined. However, the title is more a metaphor for what is to come later!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this angst pile. I think I need to change the synopsis for this soon. Plus its doesn't help I've been heavily listening to Frozen by WT while writing this story. You are guys are great!**

Out of breath I slammed the door locking it in the process. I still couldn't believe I did that. My own selfish needs and over protective nature got the better of me again. Sliding down the door I hugged my knees and placing my upon head them. The look of shock on her face said it all. It was still fresh in my mind and it felt as if someone had taken and an ice pick to my heart. I had no choice, but to discard the mundane task and run away hoping no one saw my tears. A soft knock tapped on my door. "Elsa, I know you're in there. Please we promised each other no more locked doors."  
Hearing the sadness in her voice only made me want to sob. I felt the trickle of tears down my cheeks they froze into ice before they could hit the floor. Each one made a light sound as it hit the hard wood making wince at my weakness. "Oh, Anna," I whispered. "I don't deserve you at all."

Her voice carried on through the door as she talked probably hoping I'm listening. "Ever since you shut this door the first time all I ever wanted was my sister, and my best friend back. I had no idea why you closed us off. I always thought it was my own stupid fault. Like I did someone reckless that got you hurt. Yet, in the end all the isolation was just you protecting me from the monster you thought you were. An icy demon that didn't want to hurt the one thing she care about the most: me. Now, that I know all this I no longer want my best friend. I want the girl who fell I in love with. The girl who I climbed a mountain for. The one who stood atop her frozen balcony and gave me a new hope. At that moment I realized I had jumped the proverbial gun with Hans. My one sided vision had led me down a path that only showed how ignorant I really was. I was desperate after all those times left in the dark on the other side of your door. I was ready to feel the warmth of someone else's love. That it made me forget that the one I truly loved was right there all along."

I glanced up from my knees wondering where she was going with this rant.

A soft chuckle caught my ears. "You don't want to hear about all that. The past is already done, and it should be forgotten. However, I just want you to know that no matter what happens. No, matter what the future holds I'm glad to have you not only as a sister, but as lover as well."

Her honest words shocked me to my core.

A moment of long silence passed and I figured she had left. "You should have seen the look on Kristoff's face. One second he was smiling happy as he could be, the next he is scared out of his wits. When that ice spike jettisoned out from the ground I felt relived that you cared so much. I almost fell to the ground wanting to laugh, but when I saw you run for it I had make sure you were all right.

My guilt faded, standing up from my placid place I placed my hand on the knob. "Do you really mean it?" I asked, through the key hole.

"Does chocolate taste amazing?" she asked with a giggle

I nodded, unlocking the door, and opening it.

Anna fell back her head landing at my feet. I placed my hand over my mouth to muffled the sudden laugh. She gave me a dorky smile, scrambled to her feet, and hugged me right around the waist. Anna lifted her head up brushing her lips against my cool skin. "There is no need to cry, Elsa. I didn't want to marry Kristoff, anyways."

"But you seem so happy with him, and I don't want to-"

She cut me off with a kiss. Pulling away she then whispered in my ear, "I see him as more of a best friend." She looked up at me with a smile. I hardly know the guy, and he smells like Sven too much."

I could not contain the smirk tugging at the corner's of my mouth.

Taking a step back she held onto my cold hands and she suggested, "We should go to the mountain this weekend. You could use another break." There was a hint of more devious nature to what sounded like a sweet offer.

I didn't care though as long we had each other what ever my rambunctious sister wanted me do I would gladly submit. Touching my lips to her forehead, I replied, "I would love that so much!"

She leaped for joy, wrapped her arms around my neck, and forced us to fall to the floor. We both laughed and for the moment I could be myself. I did not have to be a queen who everyone either took pity upon, or despised. As long as I had her I did not feel like a monster, I felt safe and loved. "Elsa," she called removing me from my thoughts.

"Yes, my dear sister."

"Can we just stay here for the rest of the day. I have a feeling Kristoff is wondering where I went off too." Her voice had taken a nervous tone striking a strange cord with me.

"Why is he still waiting for you by the pond?" icy tainting my voice.

She snuggled up closer, "I kinda of told him I was going to talk to you about the thing."

Kissing her I replied against her lips, "Yes you can stay. You are always welcomed to stay."

"One last thing, this floor is getting cold."

We moved the bed where Anna snuggled into the blankets. I laid beside her able to feel her body heart warmth the space. Underneath I felt her hand intertwine through my fingers. "I love you, Anna," I sighed.

"You too, Elsa," she replied drowsy, and not even a moment later she had passed out.

I shook my head, and kissed her lips once more, before succumbing to sleep myself

In the late afternoon I awoke after having suffered that nightmare once again. Rolling over I saw Anna covered in a cocoon like state. Stroking her soft strawberry blonde hair, I let out a soft sigh glad it was just some crazed dream. I glanced up to see the disturbing sight that I wished my subconscious would stop. The ceiling was riddled with spikes once more. These were larger than they had been before, and worried me. Waving my hand that faded from view. The intensity was getting worse, but if I told Anna she might get worried, and then what? However, I can't shut her out to prevent hurting her, not again. It would break both our hearts. I had no other choice, but to hide it and pray to the gods she never found out. Seeing her in such a peaceful slumber made me overjoyed though. I slid closer to my sister allowing her warmth consume. Maybe it would melt my fear, and ease my pain. Getting closer I leaned my head onto her chest. I could still the faint patter of her beating heart. A sound I never wished to take for granted as long as I lived.

**A/N: Three drafts later, and I finally came up with a chapter I liked. Hope it's okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, everyone for the lack in updates. School has been murder. ****I should be studying, but Elsa's voice has been haunting me. However, I have been listening to Let it Go while typing, that could explain it. ****This is just some fluff, so don't expect much. **** Okay, back to the shadows I go.**

I shifted in my throne uncomfortably in order to find a more suitable position. It was only ten in the morning in this endless day. I already suffered through three others citizens and their ailments. The vegetable stand guy with a musty bread and reeked of dirt, was groaning about the tainted water from the Great Thaw. I guess that after the snow storm I caused for only a few days seemed to have polluted the water. A problem that would fix itself after a decent rain, or once the river ran it's course. As he continued his rant my mind slipped to my happy place.  
A place where Anna and I are alone no cares or worries just living in the moment holding each other in a lover's embrace. Exchanging soft, sweet feather light kisses. Breathlessly whispering in-between I love you. Bringing her closer to me as the innocence's turned fierce. Tongues tangling battling for dominance as I feel Anna bit my bottom lip sending a shudder through out my body. A moan rising from my throat building until-  
"Queen Elsa," the voice of the cart owner interrupted my thoughts.  
Blinking a few times I returned my attention to his needs. "As you were saying?" I asked, apologetically smiling.  
"Never mind," he grunted, "I shall just take of my own problems." Grabbing his cart by the handles he began to wheel off, but not without a few parting mutters. "I wouldn't want you to throw another childish tantrum and entrapping us in another blizzard.  
A ping of guilt washed over me hearing his hateful words. _Do people really think me as a child? _ Waving it off as just the typical rumor mill men and women take part in at bars. It did not help though as the thought lingered, and I remember something from childhood. I guess my father was right in warning me about keeping my 'gift' a secret. I could recall his words precisely when he was not having me repeat my mantra. The walls indeed have ears and the pictures whisper in their dark frames. In other words rumors spread and become fake portraits of who we really are. The on duty guard showed the man out and closed the doors. Standing up to stretch my legs I silently excused him. He nodded going out the door following the man.  
I had walked a few feet from the throne. Suddenly darkness shrouded my eyes, I froze feeling a pair of soft hands covering my eyes, and a voice purred, "Guess who, Elsa?"  
A calming sensation washed over me knowing it was just Anna, who wanted to play a silly game. An uncontrollable smile crossed my lips. "Olaf," I guessed.  
"No, but I do love warm hugs."  
"Sven?"  
A false offensive gasp sounded, "I don't smell, or hooves."  
Hiding the laugh I wished to express. I came up with my last guess. "Could it be, no there is no way that it's Anna."  
"Aw, how'd you know!" she exclaimed, removing her hands.  
Spinning to face her I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer. Placing a lovely chaste upon those perfect lips I felt her smile. "I knew because, I love you so much."

She blushed a little at my comment, but returned the affection just the same. "Elsa, are almost done?" she asked politely enough, but I could still make out a slight whine within the undertone."

I frowned knowing I would have to disappoint her. The royal painter was coming later today to finish up my coronation portrait. It should have been done that day of or after, but my running away caused it to be pushed back. "Alas, it will have to wait. I have other things upon my schedule that must come first." She pouted, damn I hate that pout so much. She always knew how to melt the ice around my heart. I bet the girl could stop wars with that forsaken and heart stopping expression. Compelled I kissed the edge of her mouth, to hopefully soothe the sadness. "Maybe, if things end early we could cuddle by the fireplace?"

A mischievous smile said otherwise, "I had a better idea in mind!" She skipped off before I could protest or even find out what her devious mind had to offer.

A few hours had gone by without seeing Anna. Midday had arrived and I found myself waiting for the my next deed to begin. "Announcing the Royal Painter," a guard yelled, his voice echoing in the portrait room.

With an undignified sigh I plastered on my regal mask ready to face a boring couple hours of standing still. Light brush strokes stood out in the silence as I had taken my statuesque form. Holding the scepter in my left and the Sovereign's Orb in my right. A newly fitted crown upon my head rested on my upper braids. My hairdressers would not allow me to keep my Snow Queen styled hair for it wouldn't be proper. The crown was a different and more uncomfortable story that I wished not to be brought up ever. The phrase 'the past is in the past' rang through my head as I recounted the moment I tossed it out the window of my ice palace.  
Internally I tried to entertain myself while the minutes tested my patience. However, it proved be both fatal and futile as they wondered back to Anna. I did not feel like having the man paint my face in a bright red blush. Let alone my biting of my lip to hide my pleasure. Then there always the matter of frost forming to the window only illuminating my painfully naughty and frustrating thoughts. Why can't things be simple, why can't I just curl up in a ball and fall into ever lasting bliss with Anna. A cough brought me back from my blurbs. I must have slumped off for the painter was tapping his foot. "This must be taken serious, you highness. This will be how people will see you once it is placed in the royal portrait room along side your parents."

"My apologize," I muttered. A lump formed in my throat at the mere mention of them. I tired to avoid that snow storm when ever I could. There have been points where I wondered if they would be proud of me, or upset. That was just the minor of my off setting fantasies though. I had this scenario formed in the darkest recess' of my mind where they were disgusted by my relationship with my sister and disown me banishing me to my to live in frigid isolation.

"Alright my queen, I am done for now. We can finish later. Your dear, yet annoying sister has been sighing outside the door for the past thirty minutes."

A laugh escaped from my gasp at the thought Anna just sitting outside the door talking to herself, probably gaining eyes roll from the servants and guards. I curtsied to show my gratitude, and left for the door. Upon opening it I saw that mess of strawberry blonde curls on the floor. "Anna," I said in a firm tone. She looked up from where she laid. I meet those diamond blue eyes. "This is unacceptable for a princess. What do you have to say for yourself?"

A dorky smile crossed her lips, "I never realized how beautiful you are from above."

I could only shake my head her complete lack of grace just made her that more lovable. I held out my hand which she gladly took. Jumping up in her typical Anna fashion. "So, you have free time?"

"Yes, now what is that you had in mind?"

That demonic smile from earlier graced her face once more giving me a mixture of dread, excitement, and ecstasy. I hope she never shows that grin in the bedroom I don't know how long I would last. "Oh, you shall see," and she added seductive wink.

"Uh, Anna, I am n-not s-so sure a-about this." There we were that naughty little minx had convinced me to turn the main staircase into an ice slide. At the top Anna had brought out a larger version of the tandem bike. I had not rode a bike in years, and the weary feeling of going down this death slide began to weigh down.

"Aw, come Elsa, this will be fun!"

"Then why d-don't y-you take the f-front s-s-seat."

"Cause your the only one who can form a snow bank if things don't go well." Her lack of caution did not give me anymore reason to ease my mind of this frightening and stupid endeavor. "Alright, enough talk let's do this." Anna pushed off sending us flying down the slick ice.

Picking up speed Anna grabbed my waist yanking me back, this action resulted in us being thrown off balance. Going around the bend the bike wobbled crashing into the railing breaking it from the impact. We fell off and a pile of snow formed braking our fall. The bike rolled to a halt at the bottom of staircase. "Anna. Anna," I called not seeing her on the snow. A large clumped of hair rose from snow. Internally I sighed glad she was still safe. Worry struck me, "Are you okay?" Anna shook her head to rid the snow from her hair.

"That was amazing! I can't wait to do it again!"

Leave it to Anna to come up with the most idiotic ideas. We fell back into the bank, "Elsa, I love your magic. It can do so many wonderful things."

I choked. She loved the one thing about me I feared most of my life. The very powers I hurt her with, froze her with. "How can you say such a thing, my powers are a danger to everyone including you," whispered, closing my eyes

A hand cupped my cheek, and I saw her on top of me. Her eyes softened as she bent down closer. I could feel her breath ghosting on my neck. "No, Elsa, they're beautiful, amazing, fascinating, and mysterious." She punctured every adjective with a kiss. Anna came up to my lips and hovering there for a second. "Don't ever doubt yourself again." Then she meet hers with mine before anything could happen heavy footfalls of an on coming guard alerted us. Moving apart Anna portrayed herself by playing with the snow.

He eyed the snow, and saw the broken banister. I could slight heat rise to my cheeks, but he went ignored. "Queen Elsa your presence is needed in the Throne room." He made his leave as quickly as he had come. I wished to just disappear in the snow leave it all behind. A queen's duties is never done. Reluctantly I stood ready to face whatever that needed my attention. "Later?" I asked Anna.

"Yes, later," she replied standing. After quickly chastening my forehead she inquired, "We can still have fun this weekend, right? I want a second round of that snowball fight."

"I gladly accept your challenge!" One last glance at that smile I turned to leave wanting nothing, but to cherish these times. Fantastic moments of fun and laughter, to fill the darkness and guilt that rested within my soul.


End file.
